


Years until Freedom by Boys to Men

by MicheleBlack



Series: Fallocaust Radio [5]
Category: Fallocaust Series - Quil Carter
Genre: M/M, Parody, Rock and Roll, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, sengil, sengils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack
Summary: A rendition of Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin set in the Fallocaust universe.
Relationships: Silas Dekker/Sengils
Series: Fallocaust Radio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755346
Kudos: 1





	Years until Freedom by Boys to Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeakRevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakRevolution/gifts).



> This one is all WeakRevolutions':  
> "Stairway to Heaven, but it’s all sengils all the time, except when it’s Silas or sengils-in-training. They’ve had their share of the sex and drugs, so here is some rock and roll."

**Years until Freedom**  
**by Boys to Men**

[Intro]

[Verse 1]  
The king does assure that at thirty years old  
We’d be released to seek out our freedom  
When we get there we know, if it’s what he proposed  
With a word we could get what we’d worked for  
Ooh, ooh, and we’re biding our years until freedom  
There are times at the start when you’re bound to be sore  
‘Cause you know that this role isn’t just cleaning  
With our knees on the sheets, at the hands of our king  
Sometimes all of our thoughts are on treason

[Chorus]  
Ooh, how much longer?  
Ooh, how much longer?

[Verse 2]  
There’s a feeling I get when I look at my chest  
And my body is covered in semen  
In my thoughts I have dreamed of doing what I please  
And the choices of those who are free men

[Chorus]  
Ooh, how much longer?  
Ooh, it’s not much longer

[Verse 3]  
And it’s destined next year if we all are still here  
Then at Autumn there’ll be a new season  
And a new day will dawn for those we wait on  
And our duties for those who come after

[Verse 4]  
If there’s a struggle then a white glow, don’t be alarmed now  
It’s radiation from your gay King.  
Yes, there are two sides he can show you, but in the long run  
Chances are he’ll love you when we’re gone

[Chorus]  
Why can’t it be longer?  
Ohhhh, woah

[Verse 5]  
Your time is coming and it won’t slow, in case you don’t know  
The future’s calling you to join him  
My dear king, can you hear my bellow, and did you know  
Your freedom prize isn’t what it had once been

[Guitar Solo]

[Bridge]  
And as we wind down in this role  
Our bodies taller but too old  
In walks a man that we all know  
Who shines white light and wants a blow  
Now everyone does what they’re told  
And if you just try very hard  
He’ll covet you and make it last  
When we are one we’ve won it all  
To feel his cock inside our hole

[Outro]  
And we’re riding our years until freedom


End file.
